


Luta

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [15]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Minor Hopadiah “Hop Pop” Plantar/Sprig Plantar, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: De hade alltid varandra att luta sig på, oavsett vad.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 2





	Luta

De hade alltid varandra att luta sig på, oavsett vad.

Oavsett om det var genom det tjocka eller tunna, det värsta eller det bästa, Marcy var där för Anne och Anne var där för Marcy. Sasha var där när det var särskilt hemskt för dem, men en stor del av tiden var det att Anne och Marcy hade varandras rygg. Om de kämpade igenom något skulle de berätta för varandra att den som lyssnade skulle hjälpa på något sätt, oavsett om det egentligen var att göra något eller bara sitta där och lyssna. Det var nästan lika i termer av vem som pratade och ventilerade och vem som lyssnade, varken gav mycket mer än de fick.

Särskilt när Anne var yngre, som inte ens visste orden om hur hon kände sig med en sak hon gick igenom. Allt hon visste för att uttrycka dem var gråt och gestikulerande, vilket inte var så mycket problem för Marcy eftersom hon gjorde vad hon kunde oavsett.

Den brunett thailändska ungen satt i ett hörn med ansiktet djupt i knäna med håret som täckte ansiktet. Hon hörde fotsteg komma hennes väg, vilket fick henne att sluta gråta. Anne vick inte, hon stannade så perfekt som hon kunde. Fotspåren stannade vid dörren med en skugga som kom igenom från botten där ljuset kom ifrån. Hennes hjärta slog snabbt som en gepard som rusade genom åkrarna. Allt hon kunde göra var att vänta på att personen skulle gå iväg innan hon gjorde något annat.

Tyvärr för henne knäcktes dörren bara den minsta biten öppen. Hon såg ett bärnstensfärgat öga som kikade genom gapet tillsammans med mörkt hår precis ovanför. Dörren öppnades sedan tillräckligt för att det andra barnet skulle komma in. Marcy gick in och stängde dörren. Hon tog fram en glöd sticka och knäppte den i mitten och fick rummet att vara svagt upplyst med en turkos nyans till allt, även flickornas ansikten. Det var inte ljust, men det räckte för flickorna att ha en aning om vad som låg framför dem. Anne gömde omedelbart sitt ansikte från Marcy, som lade ner pinnen och lyfte lite av Annes kinkiga hår. Just då fanns det ingenting som Anne kunde göra för att dölja tårarna från hennes ögon, fläckar ansiktet och de boogers som kom från hennes näsa som ett resultat av att gråta där inne. Slutet på Marcy ögonbryn tappade liksom hennes mun.

"Anne, vad gör du här inne i husvaktens garderob? Tappade du en annan tand?"

Anne skakade på huvudet.

"Var det de mobbarna igen? Har Sasha och jag misshandlat dem för dig?"

Det tog en sekund, men ytterligare en huvudskakning kom.

"Vad är då fel, Anne? Du kan berätta vad som helst!" Den kinesiska flickan påminde Anne och lade handen på axeln.

Hon vred sig från beröringen och kramade sig mer än tidigare. Marcy drog tillbaka handen från henne. Anne tittade tillbaka på Marcy, som höll händerna för sig själv nu men ändå tittade på henne i oro.

"Ursäkta... jag..." Anne tog en stund att tänka. "...Känner du Joe?"

Marcys ögon tändes som om det var jul. "Åh! Johnny Joe? Ja, han är alltid så kul att umgås med!"

Det stod Annes hjärta, men hon visste att Marcy inte skulle ha vetat samma saker som hon gjorde, de saker han skulle göra mot henne när de var ensamma. Hon hade alltid frossat för bara tankar och minnen, som hon gjorde nu. Marcy märkte detta och glimmeret i hennes ögon försvann som ett ljus som slocknar. Hennes leende föll utan tecken på att återvända än.

"... Anne?"

"Han... Han höll..."

Den mörkare flickan kunde inte komma på några ord för att beskriva vad han gjorde. Några tårar tappade ur hennes ögon. Hon slukade hårt men tyst. Allt hon kunde tänka sig var att lägga sin skakiga hand där nere för att få fram det hon tänkte på. Under processen blev hennes handled utsatt med armen på hennes ben och ärmen inte gick ner med handen. Det var blåmärkt, som om någon höll fast i det för hårt och det blev resultatet. Marcy drog Anne inför en kram och höll henne hårt. Det slog henne ur vakt, men Anne höll på ryggen.

"Jag vet inte vad han gjorde mot dig, men vi kommer tillbaka till honom för att han skadade dig!"

Anne drog sig tillbaka. "Nej! Jag vill inte att han ska skada dig eller Sasha också!" Hennes röst gnisslade och knäcktes.

Marcy lade pannan mot hennes. "Då är vi här för dig, Anne."

Det satte ett spöklikt leende på Annes ansikte när hon kramade henne igen. Någon gång därefter kom Sasha också in i garderoben. Marcy berättade för Sasha vad Anne kunde få ut och av de två var hon rasande. Anne berättade för henne samma sak som hon sa till Marcy. Sasha sa oskyldigt hur hon inte kunde bli skadad, utan att veta hur illa det verkligen var, hon lovade åtminstone att hon skulle vara försiktig för Anne. Sedan dess sprang Anne alltid till dem när hon behövde trösta, främst Marcy eftersom Sasha inte alltid var tillgänglig för att trösta henne av en eller annan anledning.

Det stannade så länge, även efter att han inte längre kunde skada henne.

En gång han var borta och det var några månader efter allt kunde Anne veta hur man skulle säga vad han gjorde. I samma ögonblick som hon visste, i samma ögonblick som hon förklarade det för Marcy och Sasha för att de skulle få mer bild av vad som hände. Marcy var märkbart upprörd, som försökte sitt bästa för att inte gråta, medan Sasha var empatisk men rasande utan att veta hur illa Anne skadades av någon de trodde att de kunde lita på. Tack och lov för allas skull var mannen redan borta från hennes liv, för de visste inte vad Sasha skulle göra om han fortfarande var där. Anne hade fortfarande mardrömmar då och då om det förflutna, men hon hade sina vänner, hon hade _Marcy_.

Det stannade fram till när de nu är i Amphibia, hon fick Marcy att ta hand om henne och Marcy hade Anne. De hade inte Sasha längre, men de har lärt sig att klara sig själva. Ända sedan Anne och Plantars kom till Newtopia gjorde Marcy vad hon kunde för dem och för Anne. När hon inte var upptagen med musikbox branschen hängde hon med henne för gammal tid. Hon hängde också med Plantars för att lära känna dem bättre, hur de tre var.

Den dagen var de på väg tillbaka till där Anne och Plantars bodde för tillfället efter vad som praktiskt taget var en tjejdag för dem. De två var utmattade och ville slappna av i rummet lite innan Marcy var tvungen att åka tillbaka till palatset. Den kinesisk-amerikansk tjejen gick framåt medan hon hade ansiktet i sin bok och ritade och skrev ner saker om vad som bodde i Newtopia. Ibland tittade hon bakom sig för att se hur det gick med Anne. Varje gång hon tittade på Anne hade Marcy det största leendet i ansiktet. Hon kunde inte hjälpa det, hon var extatisk att de kunde hitta varandra.

När de kom till hotellrummet öppnade Marcy dörren för Anne att gå in först. Innan hon kunde var det hon såg inte en syn hon någonsin skulle förvänta sig. I det ögonblick hon såg Hop Pop och Kvist kyssa stängde hon omedelbart dörren. Det var inget sätt hon kunde låta Anne se vad hon just bevittnat. Tack och lov såg de henne inte i den minuten hon tittade in. Hon tittade tillbaka på Anne när hon försökte tänka på en bra plan.

"Hej, öh, är du hungrig? Vi borde få något att äta innan vi går in!" Utropade Marcy.

Anne höjde ögonbrynet. "Jag trodde att vi hade rumsservice."

"Ja det gör du! _Men_ varför inte gå runt hotellet och få mat här?"

Anne såg ut som om hon skulle argumentera, men munnen stängde när hon korsade armarna. Hon blinkade och ögonlocken stannade halvvägs när de gick upp igen. Hennes ögonbryn stannade där det var när hon tröttnat genom näsan.

"Marcy, varför vill du inte att vi ska gå in?"

Marcy började svettas och hon slukade. Hennes ögon började flyga överallt och landade från en sak till en annan till en annan och tänkte på något helt enkelt för att komma ur det här samtalet.

"Tja, vi kund - jag menar att det bara är... Jag vet att jag inte gör det." Hon försökte tänka på en ursäkt, men efter några sekunder suckade hon hopplöst. "Du kommer inte tro det här, Anne. När jag öppnade dörren såg jag... Såg hopp pop och kvist kyssar, och jag menar mun-till-mun typ av kyss. Jag vet att du var, sexuellt övergrepp och-"

"Åh."

Hon tittade på Anne. "'Åh'? Vad menar du 'åh'?"

"Bara det." Svarade Anne. "Åh. Jag visste redan om det."

"Vänta, och du är okej med det här?" Marcy pekade på dörren med båda händerna.

Anne ryckte på axlarna. "Ärligt? Först var jag inte det. Jag var orolig för kvist, jag var rädd att han skulle hamna som jag. Jag vände lite på HP en morgon efter att de oavsiktligt utlöste mig."

Marcy viftade och väste som om hon var den mottagande änden, eller till och med där för att bevittna det alls.

"Vi pratade om det, jag grät lite, och sedan den morgonen har de försökt att inte göra sina saker medan jag är där. Nu är jag bara snäll, vet du, jag är van vid det."

"Är du säker på att du är bra?" Marcy tog en av Annes händer.

Anne nickade. "Jag tror det. Jag uppskattar att du fortfarande tittar efter mig." Hon log.

Marcy kramade henne. "Självklart! Jag bryr mig om dig, Anne, jag vill att du ska bli bättre. Jag vill inte att du ska gå tillbaka till första."

Anne kramade ryggen hårt innan hon släppte. Den thailändska flickan öppnade dörren och avslöjade att de två Plantars _fortfarande_ kyssade. Nu gick Hop Pops läppar till Kvists hals när den rosa grodans ansikte blev rött. Han kunde inte sluta fnissa hela livet. Polly stönade och hoppade över hinken till dörren.

"Anne, Marcy, få dem att sluta!" Bad Polly. "De har varit på detta i tio minuter nu!"

Kvist öppnade ett av ögonen och såg de två människorna vid dörren. Han fick panik och föll ner på golvet och fick Hop Pop att hoppa från den plötsliga reaktionen. Kvist stod snabbt upp och borstade sig innan han lutade sig på en vägg för att försöka agera naturlig.

"Hej killar! Vi kyssade inte bara eller bara något!" Kvisten fejkade ett leende.

Hur han sa att det fick Marcy att skratta och fnysa. Anne log som ett resultat av att hon såg Marcy le, som om det var något smittsamt. Inte för att Anne tycktes ha något emot det, förstås.

"Kille, hon vet det redan." Svarade Anne.

Kvist slukade hörbart. "Och hon mår bra?"

"Varför skulle jag inte vara det? Jag menar bortsett från ett par saker," frågade Marcy. "Jag var mer orolig för Anne."

"Japp ja, gotcha." Kvisten knäppte och fingret sköt. "Jag visste inte om du var som henne på _det_ eller..."

"Nej. Jag är dock nyfiken på er tvås förhållande!"

Marcy bläddrade till en tom sida i sin bok och satte sig ner och gjorde sin penna redo att skriva ner allt hon kunde lära sig.

I ögonvrån såg hon Anne glad över hur nyfiken hon var.

* * *

Marcy drog upp huven och täckte ansiktet.

Hon svepte igenom bilderna på sin telefon, de som togs innan de landade i Amphibia. Allt från när de först fick sina telefoner fram till Annes födelsedag, såg allt att de var glada. Hon undrade dock om det skulle hålla fast när de lämnade. Det fanns saker hon inte kunde låta bli att tänka på. Hennes läppar pressades ihop när hon tittade igenom dem alla. Utan att titta upp från telefonen visste hon vem som kom nära henne. Marcy tryckte på strömbrytaren på sin telefon och lade armarna mellan bröstet och benen.

Anne satte sig bredvid Marcy.

"Är du okej, Mar-Mar?"

"Jag vet inte," flyttade hon en del av håret bakom örat. "Tror du att Sasha och jag kan slåss när vi hittar henne?"

Annes ögonbryn lutade sig när hon tittade bort. "Jag önskar att jag visste. Men hur som helst, vi kommer alla tillbaka igen."

"Jag vet." Hon lutade sig på henne. "Jag vet bara inte vad jag ska göra när vi ser henne. Kommer hon att vara lycklig? Kommer hon att vara osäker på hur det känns när hon ser dig? Jag kan inte sluta tänka på det."

"Jag..."

Det var något som ingen visste vad de skulle följa upp. Hon hade rätt att känna sig orolig och hade rätt att fundera över dem, men huruvida de skulle få de svar de två ville ha visste de inte. Det var något de skulle behöva vänta och se om de alls skulle få svar. Marcy hade tänkt på så många scenarier av vad som kunde hända, men de verkar som om de skulle hända lika oavsett vilken det var.

Anne tog tag i och höll Marcy i handen. Hon antog att det var allt brunetten kunde göra för tillfället. Även om det inte var så gillade Marcy att hålla handen så.

"Jag antar att vi ska ta reda på det när vi kommer dit." Sa Anne äntligen.

Allt Marcy gjorde var ett 'mhm' som svar. Hon uppskattade att Anne försökte hjälpa muntligt hur som helst, även om det bara var det. Att ha sin närvaro där och lyssna i sig själv hjälpte henne, det var allt hon kunde be om. Marcy började tänka på saker som hände hemma, vissa fick henne att skratta.

"Vad _du_ skrattarpå?" Anne knuffade Marcy.

När hon lugnade sig nog, "Åh, jag tänker bara på hemmet. Kommer du ihåg den tiden där vi trodde att Domino sprang ut huset när hon faktiskt var under din säng hela tiden?"

Anne fnös. "Åh man, jag kommer ihåg att jag blev så illa den dagen! Jag trodde att vi aldrig skulle träffa henne igen!"

"Du gjorde mer än panik; du grät mycket!" Svarade Marcy. "Jag trodde att din mamma skulle bli så arg på mig för att jag inte stängde dörren direkt och av misstag släppte ut henne. Jag var tvungen att se till att du inte grät så högt!"

"Jag vet!" Anne humrade. "Kommer du ihåg hur jag försökte se till att du inte ramlade ner den rulltrappan, men vi föll ner den ändå?"

Marcy började skratta igen. "Gud, just den här rulltrappan gillade mig aldrig. Min röv gjorde ont i flera _dagar_ efter det! " Hon lade handen nära rumpan som om hon återupplevde känslan, förutom att den inte var lika intensiv som när det faktiskt hände. "Det _alltid något_ hände med mig kring den! Någon annan och jag mår bra, men den? Kan inte ens komma nära det! "

"Rätt? Och vi var tvungna att få glass bara för att muntra upp oss själva."

"Ja, bortsett från Sasha förstås, hon var bra jämfört med oss."

De skrattade när de pratade om äldre jordminnen. Inte för att de naturligtvis inte kunde skapa nya minnen i Amphibia, men ibland var det värt att komma ihåg och prata om det förflutna.

Det var trevligt att skratta med en gammal vän igen.


End file.
